I Will Put You Back Together Again
by CoronaCrown
Summary: It was an accident, sort of. They only wanted to scare you. But they hurt you. And now here we are. You're broken. But don't worry; I will put you back together again.


_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

You're broken.

They hurt you.

You are not mad?

Oh. I see.

Well I'm mad. I'm furious. They just... they hurt you. And they were laughing at you, too. You're broken. They laughed.

What?

Well, that doesn't matter. They put you inside and they still laughed. They did not even think of what might happen if something went wrong. Everything always goes wrong. It did not matter if they only wanted to scare you; they did much more than that.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

I think they deserve to be punished. We would be more than glad to punish them for you. It would be so easy.

Hm. After everything he did to you, after what is happening to you right now, you wish not to do anything? Fine.

You know... Sometimes I wonder why I'm not with you. We're still down here. We have every opportunity to punish him, yet you don't want us to. Why is that?

You care. After everything that has happened, every tease, every scare, every fright, every name-call, and even what is happening now, you still wish him the best?

I wish I was as selfless as you.

Do you remember what happened? You're lucky he didn't get you.

Do you remember what you were running from? Do you remember how scary it was?

I do. And I am still running. I don't want him to find me, either.

But now he won't find you. You will be safe. You will be away. You will be hidden. He will not find you where you'll be going.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Will you remember us? Will you remember all the good times we had? We will never forget you. I promise. We will always remember you and what happened to you.

I feel sad. I was angry before, but now I'm sad. Do you have to go? What about us? Who will play with us when you're gone? Who will join us in our adventures and quests for gold?

I feel like once are gone, there will be an empty space in our hearts. We will be abandoned, left to collect dust like a snow globe on a mantelpiece. We all hope to see you again soon; much sooner than you will expect, I hope. I believe.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

It is... difficult. Difficult to say goodbye. Difficult to see you like this. Difficult to even speak my mind right now. I feel like everything is being clouded. Does it feel like that to you, too?

I see.

If things had been different a little—if he never hurt you or if he captured you or if you never saw what happened—would you still be in this same position? Would you still be clinging to me on a lifeline?

I don't think so. It doesn't seem probable. But then again, I could be wrong.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

It's getting even more difficult now. Not to say goodbye, I mean; I say that it is getting difficult to hear. It is difficult to speak. It is as if I am somehow incapable of doing so?

Hm? Did you say something

"Incapable" means "not being able to do something." Something like that, I think.

You are still but just a child. For now, at least, anyway.

 _Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep._

Hey. Try and listen to me. Ignore those sounds, it is not important right now. What is important to remember all the fun times we had.

I know you didn't like him that much, but we had lots of fun. You survived. You survived so much by fighting, and you are still fighting right now.

...Hello? Can you hear me? Hello? Can you not hear me anymore?

Hm. I think it's time for you to go. But I feel like I should say one more thing before you do.

Can you hear me? I don't know if you can hear me. I'm sorry.

You're broken. We are still your friends. Do you believe that, I'm still here.

 _Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

I will put you back together again.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **As much as I wanted to draw this out, there's only so many times I can repeat the same phrase with different words or extend a sentence or separate a contraction.**

 **I wanted to hit a 1000 word count, but the best I had was about between 600 and 700, not including this note. Ah, well. You win some, you lose some.**

 **This one shot was just something that sparked in my like, half an hour ago and just decided to do the whole thing at once. It was never to be long, but more or less just an extended version of the ending of FNAF 4, when the Crying Child and his toys fade away. I agree with the theory that the text shown is not, in fact, text belong to our Psychic Friend Fredbear, but rather someone else.**

 **As to who that "someone else" may be, well, I'm clueless. So for the sake of this one shot, those last lines of the game were indeed by the plush Fredbear rather than some unknown witness in the Crying Child's hospital room.**

 ** _~CoronaCrown~_**


End file.
